


L'araginee et la mouche

by BabeRuthless87



Category: British Actor RPF, Slores
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 19:02:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3145121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabeRuthless87/pseuds/BabeRuthless87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a one shot from the Anon prompt I recieved on my Tumblr account. It's suppose to star Tom Hiddleston from the Jaguar commercials.</p>
            </blockquote>





	L'araginee et la mouche

**Author's Note:**

> Author Note: I don't own anyone except my OC. This is just a one shot. I also want to give credit because I used part of the poem, "The Spider and the Fly" by Mary Howitt.

_**"No escaping when I start/ Once I'm in I own your heart/ There's no way you'll ring the alarm/ So hold on until it's over"-Adam Lambert 'For Your** **Entertainment"** _

 

 

He leaned back into the black leather chair, his heated gaze watching the way she gracefully moved about the room, her delectable hips swaying in such an erotic manner that every man within a ten-foot radius clamored to be closer. This was not how he intended to spend his evening, but since her mysterious arrival in that dress that left little to the imagination, he knew there was no alternative. He knew that if he averted his gaze, even for the briefest of moments, those salivating animals would not hesitate to pounce upon what was rightfully his.

As he continued to watch, his mind drifted back to last night's conversation. He had told her of the business gala he was attending, how it was an important night for him as it would serve to provide an opportunity to rub elbows with potential investors while also providing a window for him to showcase his power. When she offered to accompany him to the event, he'd declined her off with the pitiful excuse that she would find the party dull and lacking, which only served to infuriate her. He tried numerous times to placate her, but any and all attempts were futile. In all reality, he wanted her there with him, but he wasn't sure he could stomach enduring an evening full of having other men undress her with their beady eyes.

He hadn't taken into account that she was capable of blatant and public retaliation.

He licked his parched lips as she threw her head back, laughing heartily at something that was said. The alabaster skin of her neck cried out for him to nibble on it, his tongue recalling how sinfully sweet her skin tasted. The open back of her dress made his palms involuntarily twitch at the memory of how soft her ivory skin was; how much he adored the way her back would arch in pleasure under his skillful ministrations.

He was fully aware of the game she was playing; she was testing his resolve, seeing just how far she could push him before he snapped. It was a favorite game of hers, she relished in the control he would relinquish to her, and tonight was no different. She took great satisfaction in slowly torturing him, knowing that soon he would come to seek retribution and she would willingly accept it.

She turned away from the bar, her hooded gaze instantly finding his amongst the crowded room. She smiled salaciously as she saw his blue eyes darken with lust and hunger, eliciting an involuntary shudder to course through her body. Her thighs pressed against one another as she felt herself growing wet under his penetrating stare.

 _'Soon, my love'_ she thought.

Hearing her name being called out, she reluctantly tore her gaze away from her lover, returning her attention towards the balding, middle-aged man beside her. the evening seemed to pass without much issue until something happened that she hadn't factored into her little scheme.

The young man standing behind her seemed hard-pressed to be the center of her attention, growing restless with patiently waiting for his turn; he reached out, skimming his fingers down the supple flesh of her back in hopes of garnering her undivided attention. The action didn't produce the desired effect he had hoped for; the moment his fingers made contact with her skin, she instantaneously froze, her sentence being interrupted by a sharp intake of breath as her body stiffened under the unfamiliar touch.

Her eyes grew wide as she wildly scanned the area where he had been sitting, panic overriding her senses when she spotted his vacant chair. She knew in that moment things went too far. Quickly reigning in her emotions, she turned back to the group, offering them a false smile while apologizing profusely for suddenly feeling ill. Bowing out as gracefully as she could, she quickly made her exit.

Walking out the double doors, she glanced around the packed parking lot, relief washing over her as she spotted him leaning against the hood of his black Jaguar. He folded his arms across his chest while his face gave no inclination towards his mood. Her breath caught in her throat as her gaze crossed paths with those electric blue eyes peering back at her, silently conveying instructions.

Without hesitation, she hurried across the parking lot to where he stood as he pushed him up off the hood the moment she was in front of him, anxiously waiting with baited breath for his next move. She let out a stuttered exhale when she felt his hand caressing the soft planes of her back. This time, her reaction was completely different than before; this was a familiar touch, one that she easily melted into, the kind of contact that only a lover could revel in.

With utter grace and finesse, he led her over to the passenger side, easing her into the vehicle like a true blue gentleman. He couldn't resist the temptation of touching her once more as his fingers traced down the column of her slender neck, delicately dancing across her prominent collarbone before pulling away. Her lust clouded eyes followed him as he moved to his side, watching as he situated himself before starting the engine. Revving the engine until the car purred like a satisfied kitty, he expertly shifted gears, starting their long journey towards home.

The atmosphere within the confines of the car was palpable, both of the occupants feeling the waves of mounting sexual tension engulfing them at an alarming rate. She fidgeted against the leather of the seat, absent-mindedly pressing her thighs together as if her body was desperate to alleviate the pulsating throb emanating from her heated center. Sensing her restless energy, he moved his free hand to where he'd been longing to touch her all night. Gently caressing the alabaster skin peeking out through the slit in the skirt of her dress, his hand ever-so-slowly moving higher and higher until his journey came to an unexpected halt. 

His fingers running over the small soft lace fabric as realization caused his eyes to widen before he briefly looked away from the road. He inhaled sharply as he caught a glimpse of the black garter belt gun holster, a fire igniting within his loins at the knowledge that she had been wearing it under her dress all night.

"I see you came prepared, my love." He crooned, the sound of his husky voice breaking the silence, causing her eyes to pop open. The Cheshire-like smile that crept onto her face sent his libido into overdrive, especially since he was the one who bought it for her.

"I thought it went nicely with my shoes." She shrugged nonchalantly. "Plus, one can never be too careful of those with... _wandering hands._ " She purred, wiggling her digits before covering his hand with her own, urgently ushering it up further. The hand steering the vehicle tightened to the point his knuckles whitened when his fingertips brushed against her naked lips.

 _"Will you walk into my parlor? Said the spider to the fly. 'Tis the prettiest little parlor that ever did you spy."_ She whispered hoarsely, gnawing on her bottom lip as she leaned closer to him.  _"The way up to my parlor is a winding stair, and I have many pretty things to show you when you are there."_ Her hot breath caressing the shell of his ear, causing his body to shudder as his eyes involuntarily closed for a brief second. His breathing became ragged as he tried to reign in his wayward hormones. 

 _"'O no, no' said the little fly, 'To ask me is in vain, for those who go up your winding stair can ne'er come down again,"_ He replied, his voice dropping an octave or two lower, making it sound almost gruff.

His fingertips relentlessly teased her, circling the outer lips but denying her the feeling of them being inside her. Her whimpers and groans were like a symphony to his ears while the thrust of her hips provided the confirmation he needed as he made a split decision on making a small detour.

Wordlessly he took the next exit that came, traveling down an abandoned dirt road for a few miles until he reached a spot suitable enough to give her what she so wantonly craved. Killing the engine, he made quick work of unfastening  her seatbelt as she watched him quizzically. Feeling her burning gaze boring a hole into the side of his head, he looked up, blue eyes meeting hazel as a sly smirk emerged upon his lips, her question silently being answered.

She was momentarily stunned by his behavior, never once believing he possessed the ability to pull off such a bold stunt such as this. Shock quickly melded into a feeling to elation; knowing that her actions were directly responsible for this new side of him appearing.

"Get out and bend over the trunk, my darling girl," He ordered, his eyes lustfully devouring her lean frame. She swallowed thickly as she exited the car without uttering a single syllable, her body becoming intoxicated with excitement, causing her to stumble as she moved towards the back of the car. With a deep calming breath, she bent over, placing her shaky hands flat against the trunk just as she was instructed.

She listened intently as the car door opened and close; the rustling of his shoes against the blades of grass as he drew closer to her. Standing behind her, he pressed his body against hers, effectively pinning her body in place as his fingers dove between her legs, her juices coating thoroughly coating his long slender digits.

"You're ready for me, aren't you?" He muttered into her ear, his tongue caressing the shell of it as she responded to his touch with a guttural moan.

"Always." She panted, pushing her hips back into his very prominent erection.

It was his turn to moan, taking in a few deep breaths as he unzipped his pants, releasing his aching cock from its damning confines. Bunching up the bottom of her dress around her waist, he expertly lined up his cock with her soaking heat.

"You'd best hold tight, love, it's going to be a rough ride." He forewarned before thrusting harshly into her.

For them, the time for being gentle had long flown out the window. This was about re-affirming what was his, it was his way of reminding her who it was she longingly ached for, who she craved with a ravenous appetite. They both knew there would be plenty of time later for the long, drawn out sex that left them both reeling for days.

Now was the time for pure fucking.

Feeling him fully seated within her body, she released what sounded like a groan of pure relief as she laid her cheek against the trunk. Refusing to focus on anything other than the present, she fully embraced the sensations his body was invoking. His hips set a blinding pace, expertly snapping with each thrust, causing her fingers to tighten their grip on the car.

To any stranger that dared to carelessly stumble across the couple, they would be under the assumption that he was forcing himself upon her against her will, but that couldn't be further from reality. If they paid any mind to the sounds freely flowing from her pouty lips or glimpsed at the look upon her countenance, they would plainly deduce they were in the presence of the human embodiment of pure bliss.

He leaned over her, brushing away the strands of hair that had fallen out of place to access that mouth-watering neck of hers. He caressed the slender column of her neck with one hand gripping her hips, while the other traveled down her taut stomach, nestling in the apex of her thighs.

"If you wish to come, you'll tell me who it is that you belong to, who you desperately crave," He growled against her skin. His words were the accelerate to her already roaring fire. She was utterly helpless as she teetered on that all too familiar cliff; it was almost an unbearable combination the way his fingers toyed with her clit, playing her body as if she was a finely tuned instrument. Her breathing quickly turned ragged, making any kind of response she might've offered nearly incoherent.

"Y-you." She stuttered weakly. That wasn't good enough for him; he wanted her to scream it, to let anyone in the general vicinity know. 

"Would you like to try that again, sweetheart, perhaps louder this time?" He encouraged, tweaking her clit. Her back arched, a gasp flowing from her lips as her hips flew back against his.

"YOU!" She shouted, her body erupting like a firework display as she came violently. Her walls constricted tightly around his cock, pulling a groan from his as his hips moved quicker. He came with a primal roar, her name leaving his lips like a beloved prayer.

She trembled with the aftershocks as her brain scrambled to muster enough strength  to stand, let alone attempt to move. His arm curled around her waist, holding her lovingly against him so she wouldn't collapse onto the ground. He planted soft, sweet kisses across the blades of her shoulders while taking the time to inhale her decadent scent.

"Will you listen to me next time?" He asked after their breathing had returned to a normal rate. He despised when his business associates and potential clients gawked at her as if she was nothing more than a sack of meat. She was his and he was hers, and he'd be damned if anyone treated her with any less respect than that of a Queen.

"If this is how you respond to my disobedience, I feel I might be inclined to misbehave more often." She chided, earning herself a swift swat to the ass.

"You might want to be careful towards what you wish for, my love."

 


End file.
